We Hold Dominion Over Palm, Spine and Iron
by Everion Radnor
Summary: The agoraphobic Jedi Master Elijah Baley is sent from the Tol Jedi Council to broker peace, and investigate the disappearance of a fellow Jedi. Instead he finds intrigue, danger, a sinister plan to tear the Republic apart and a Separatist ambassador who looks and feels human, but isn't quite one. He really should have passed this assignment to someone younger.
1. Chapter 1

Star Wars-Foundation mashup, with Elijah/Jessie and later Elijah/Daneel. Will have elements of both universes. Jedi can marry and have children here. Very AU-ish. If you see any mistake that need correcting, do tell me please. Good reviews are what make me breathe.

Asimov is probably going to kill me for this.

*sees rabid fans in the distance and hides in underground nuclear bunker*

* * *

><p>Space.<p>

Elijah Baley swallowed and closed his eyes against the nausea threatening to overtake him. The anti-space sickness pills were doing nothing for his digestive system and his fingers were threatening to cramp from the way he was holding onto the handrests. His neighbor, a Zabrak, looked at him nervously. Elijah didn't blame him. From what he could see of his reflection, the emptying of his stomach contents seemed imminent.

He bitterly cursed the Jedi Council on Tol for sending him on this stupid mission. Master Delmarre had listened to his grumbling and then cheerfully pushed him out his door, telling him in no uncertain terms that he needed to get out and see the sights of the galaxy more often. He hadn't contradicted her, for the lush green of the treetops had become monotonous.

"Besides, all you do is sit in the library and grumble at the padawans," she'd complained, giving him his lightsaber. "It'll be a nice change from what you've been doing."

He'd smiled wryly at his former master. "The Council has been pushing for a padawan to be assigned to me for years. I think both of us already know I'm ill-suited to raise a child."

She'd sighed and handed him his mission brief. He bought it out of his pocket now and studied it, hoping it would prevent him from looking out the window again. According to official sources, Elijah had been assigned to handle a diplomatic matter in the Outer Rim, mediating negotiations between the two parties. Unofficially, he was also to find out why a Jedi stationed on a nearby star system had stopped responding. The Jedi Council on Coruscant was stretched thin and far, and they had reached out for help from the Tol, saying that it was closer to their jurisdiction.

Collassan had little influence in the Senate and was a human dominated world. There were over seventy countries, all of them some form of democracy or constitutional monarchy. The spat in question was over the allowing of Force-sensitive natives to hold public office. Most argued in favor of the matter, but there was a group that had protested vehemently when Mindara Lin had been sworn in as the new vice president. They had now halted the building of a Republic base on the planet, around the same time the other Jedi, a Bothan named Cedaar Sullistic had vanished.

Elijah had neither the charm of Anakin Skywalker nor the diplomacy of Obi-Wan Kenobi, only a prickly, cigarra-smoking demeanor and the nose of a bloodhound when it came to ferreting out information. Master Delmarre had joked that he was the very archetype of an Auroran holo-film detective. In another life, he'd probably have made a good informant, blending in seamlessly with the denizens of Coruscant.

The _Hand of Helvana _jumped, stars blurring into streaks of light and he massaged his left arm; the cramp developing there would prevent him from rolling his tabac. He wished to light up, but he was in the citizen's cabin, and besides, he needed to conserve his supply. Everyone frowned upon his habit, but it was better than fidgeting with his coat sleeves. Calling upon the Force he dimly sensed beyond the veil of hyperspace, he settled down to meditate, drawing his robe closer around himself. Something told him he would need its power very soon.

* * *

><p>The Grand Hall of Parliament was decorated with spiraling strands of leaves, inlaid with gold and turquoise. Jezebel Evergray turned slowly, allowing the spirit of the place to sink in. As a Parliament stenographer, she had to enter the place every day, and yet, it never ceased to amaze her. This was where history was made. Over a thousand delegates sat in attendance, glass displays floating in front of them with information and what a member was saying at any moment in time.<p>

She watched the old Jedi Master speak, noticing the disarray his hair was in and the slightly throaty voice, accented with an Outer Rim drawl. He was asking for Parliament to consider resuming work on the Republic base. It was a pity the Separatists had got to the politicians first; few could hold up against a Jedi. Collassan merely tolerated Force sensitives and distrusted those who could wield the Force. Several Separatist sympathizers had protested Master Baley's arrival on the planet, but they had picketed the wrong landing pad.

Her fingers danced over the electronic pad even as she listened to the delegates questioning him on the safety and effectiveness of a military base on the planet. They wanted to know how the Republic could possibly protect them from the Separatists and their neighbors; what was it that the Republic wanted so badly from the Collassians? He answered their questions politely, although if you looked closely, you could see his jaw working. She didn't blame him. The Parliament could be irritating and self absorbed.

Parliamentarian Laseemi Hirunmi's voice rang out, clear and cutting. "And what of the clones who fight for the Republic, Master Baley? What will happen to them when this war is over? We will not have these abominations in our society!"

The Jedi paused and looked at her.

"Those who have survived will be reintegrated. The Republic needs loyal workers who will fix the damage done to the galaxy during the war."

"The Kaminoans breed soldiers, not citizens, Master Jedi."

"Yes, Parlimentarian, but a soldier is as part of the Living Force as the rest of us. These clones live and die for the Republic. They have hopes, loves and fears. They are human and I would beg you to consider that before you condemn them."

"Why do you Jedi not fight, then?"

Master Baley gave her a surprised look. "Who do you think leads the clones into battle? We are warriors as much as we are keepers of the Force."

The session bell tolled.

"This Parliament is adjourned. We will meet tomorrow to discuss this," boomed the Speaker's voice over the crowd.

Jessie saved her notes and left, unnerved by the Jedi's gaze when it settled upon her.

* * *

><p>When Elijah reached his government assigned apartment in the more luxurious reaches of the city, he found an invitation to a ball at the Plaza. It was scheduled to occur in three hours. He commed Master Delmarre for a second opinion.<p>

"What should I do?"

She rolled her eyes. "You should go, obviously. This is your chance to convince whoever you can that you're right. Someone is bound to agree with you."

"Why do you think I was invited?"

"Why not ask the host?" she replied mysteriously, and ended the transmission.

At precisely 2100, he entered the Plaza.

The gates swung open to let him in. The motifs were the same as those he had seen in the Grand Parliament House: swirling gold and blue-green leaves entwined around structures. The mansion itself glowed with light. He slowed his stride as he climbed the steps and entered through the vast, intricately decorated doors. His lightsaber bounced against his thigh, silver body prominent as his robes swirled at his feet. Conversation dimmed as Elijah passed by. He enjoyed this, the way people fell silent when they sensed the buoyant Force around him. He saw waiters scurrying towards him, their sparkling vests refracting light in all directions.

And then, he saw Daneel.


	2. Chapter 2

Parliamentarian Eleva Yuikon reached him first and bowed.

'Master Baley," she said warmly, "it is a pleasure to meet you. How are you enjoying your stay on Collassan?"

As he exchanged words with her, he saw the other man slip away into the vast gardens.

Eleva handed him a glass of the frothy wine and he pretended to sip it as she asked him about the Order and his role.

"What is your personal opinion on the Senate, Master Baley?" she questioned him.

"Corrupt, certainly. Most sit there for their own selfish interests. However," he cut off her next question, " I support it because I know that good can be done there."

"You are certainly optimistic." She set her glass down on a plinth.

"I believe in the Republic and what it stands for, my lady. Mistakes can be corrected. This war is damaging to both sides."

She gazed at him curiously. "The Outer Rim sieges currently do not affect us."

"It affects your trade and your use of nearby hyperspace shipping lanes. A military base will allow the Republic to protect this world and to hold our own against the Separatists. All of us know that General Grievous will not stop to enslave this sector. He will see fit to make this planet a trophy."

"General Grievous has relocated the Separatist Council to Utapau. The Republic is winning."

"The Duchess of Mandalore is dead," he reminded the woman. "Very few are now willing to go up against either side and declare neutrality. Your navy is small, good for only protecting this solar system."

"Satine Kryze is dead because one of the best Jedi in the Order couldn't save her. What does that say about your Order's capability to protect the Republic's interests?"

_And therein lays the rub_, thought Elijah sarcastically.

"The battle of Belderone was headed by Kenobi and he successfully routed the Separatists. He has as many victories as he does losses. Perhaps a far better question to ask would be whether the governments of this planet are willing to risk being on the wrong side of history."

"According to you, Master Jedi, the Republic is the right side. Why?"

"We kill fewer innocents, Parliamentarian."

Yuikon stared at him and pulled out a disk from her voluminous sleeves. "The Birdiani Council meets soon. Would a Master Jedi honor us with his presence?"

He took the disk and bowed in return, watching her disappear into the crowd. Elijah went in the other direction and made his way into the maze of floating lights and carefully trimmed plants, squeezing past couples talking. Somewhere, he heard laughter, which died out quickly.

It was easy to find Daneel. He sat on a bench in an enclosed part of the walkway that spanned the creek gurgling through the gardens. Elijah stared at the man and shuddered imperceptibly. All creatures were bound to the living Force, but he could not sense a single midichlorian in the Separatist Ambassador's body. The effect was one he felt when concentrating on a paper book; perhaps it had once been living, but now it was dead.

"Master Baley," smiled Daneel. Master Yoda would have envied the sheer control Daneel Olivaw had over his body. Elijah's eyes drifted over the long legs, the chiseled jaw and limpid blue eyes. He was a perfect embodiment of humanity. Too perfect.

"Would you care to sit?" Daneel asked, indicating the space next to him.

"How did you go from helping a detective solve a case to an ambassador?" asked Elijah abruptly.

"We are not always what we seem, Partner Elijah." Daneel never angered at Elijah's rudeness, but he certainly could make pointed remarks. As usual, he was right and the Jedi winced.

When he and Master Delmarre had been assigned to track down a bounty hunter seven years ago, they had also found a spate of unexplainable high-profile murders on the planet of Zygerria. While Delmarre dealt with the bounty hunter, Elijah had investigated the near assassination of Han Fastolfe, and met his son, Daneel. Together, they had brought down a psychopathic councilman and had almost been enslaved, escaping through sheer luck.

This was before he had learnt that Daneel was a Separatist. Even now, thinking of it made him feel irrationally betrayed.

"You didn't answer my question, Daneel."

"You didn't answer mine, Partner Elijah."

"We're not partners anymore. Don't call me that."

Daneel stood to face the Jedi. "Are we still friends then? I value your opinion highly, Master Baley."

"As friendly a Separatist envoy and a Jedi can be."

"Then allow me to set a precedent for such future friendships, Master Jedi." He turned off his communicator and pocketed it, stepping forward to grasp Elijah's cold hand in his. They sat down and Elijah chewed on his bottom lip meditatively, watching the creek glimmer in the artificial light. His palm tingled from the contact.

"Fastolfe was not a Zygerrian," the ambassador continued, "and after you and Master Delmarre had gone, we left for Aurora. He is a man of great importance there, and it was decided that, once the planet had joined the Separatists, I would be their liaison to Aurora because I had the necessary skills."

Elijah knew what he meant very well. Daneel's negotiating had been the only thing standing between him and death when he'd been captured and held in the catacombs of the royal palace. A Jedi slave would've been a slap in the face to the Order. Of course, Daneel hadn't known Elijah was a Jedi, until Master Delmarre had told him so.

"A very meteoric rise to power," Elijah said. _One I would have noticed had you kept in contact with me. Was it so difficult to call, Daneel?  
><em>  
>"Indeed," stated Daneel. "I am here to convince the Collassarians to support the Confederacy of Independent Systems."<p>

"Is the Republic truly that bad?" Elijah asked, plaintive.

"The Jedi Order would support us if not for their loyalty to that failing system."

"Daneel, if the Separatist head of state dies, the being representing the planetary system with the most economic might replaces him. How is that fair in any sense?"

"It will work better than a clumsy Senate riddled with treachery and an ineffective Chancellor, a puppet for the greedy."

Elijah frowned at that. Palpatine was many things, but ineffective was not one of them. He voiced this opinion to Daneel. The other shook his head, the tiniest hint of a frown appearing on his impassive mouth.

"They all work in the beginning," he murmured softly to himself, pulling the cloak around him tighter. "They rise and fall and rise again."

"It is then our task to make the transition from rise to fall to rise as smooth and painless as possible. "

Elijah began to reply, but Daneel stopped him. "Good night Master Baley. May the Force be with you on your search for the missing Jedi." The man rose and strode out into the evening.

He sat there, dumbstruck. How had Daneel known? It wasn't as if he could read Elijah's mind.

* * *

><p>Elijah woke up the next day, sore and irritated from the night before. His mouth ached from smiling so much. On a whim, he'd drunk the sweet tasting wine and had become tipsy after two gulps. He rolled over to look at the timepiece and instead found a woman staring at him.<p>

"Sithspit," he said succinctly. "I don't remember your name."

She ran a hand through her hair and muttered, "This was a bad idea."

The last Elijah had slept with a woman was when he and Master Delmarre had become intoxicated by consuming juijui berry mead. After a week of avoiding one another, they had finally settled on never speaking of the incident again.

He tapped his chin. "I know you. I saw you in the Parliament."

"I am Jezebel Evergray, Master Baley."

"The…secretary," he said, face going red as she got out and began to pull on her undergarments. "You translated what the Leplen Parliamentarian said to me."

"Parliamentarian stenographer. What's the use of being embarrassed? You weren't this shy last night," she grinned. "For a follower of a celibate cult, you certainly don't move like one."

She used the refresher first and left after kissing him on the cheek. Once he was sure she had gone, he sat down, face still flaming, and sent out a general information request on the Biridian Council. He had received a data package on the missing Jedi during the night.

Jedi Kylana Rithisi was a Mirialan who'd been sent to find the source of a beacon that had flared up on the nearby world of Pannalan. Her last transmission to the Tol Council had been a short message seventeen days ago to check in. She'd found the beacon, and something more, which she would not say over vulnerable wavelengths. Elijah knew that most of the Council thought she was dead and had only sent him to clarify their doubts. Her Padawan, a Twi'Lek named Jarinia Tam, was going frantic with worry and had demanded to go in his stead.

Elijah dearly wished that they had sent her in his place.

But how did Daneel know of the missing Mirialan? Was it his network of contacts? He did not think Daneel would be able to kill someone, even if his life depended on it.

The Biridian Council was a pro-Republic group, though he suspected they were so because they thought the Republic would grant them more privileges than the Separatists, where power was decided by monetary splendor. They were secretive, noted Elijah, and were antithetical to the ruling President. On the disk the Parliamentarian had given him was an address on the city's fringes and a time. He had seven hours. Elijah looked outside longingly, then back at his messy bed. Stripping the mattress of sheets, he fell asleep.

_"All living beings are a part of the Unifying Force", mocked the Zygerrian, pointing the blaster at Daneel and pulling the trigger.  
><em>  
><em>"You're the only one who can stop him, Lije!" Jezebel-no, Jessie, clung to him, eyes wide with fear.<em>

The ship jumped into hyperspace and Daneel Olivaw stared lifelessly at Elijah, soulless blue eyes faintly accusing.

The Jedi Master woke, heart hammering.


	3. Chapter 3

Elijah and Jezebel, Mister Asimov knows his Biblical stories well, I see. hehehehe-  
>*Asimov's ghost appears, frowning*<br>*chokes her*

Also, there will be hints of ObiAni muuuuucccchhhh later.

I'm confused as to whether Olivaw had blue eyes or bronze eyes. Should I go with bronze? GAH. I need opinions. Maybe the blue eyes are just contacts.

This brings me to a question. I'll be re-editing this story occasionally-do any of you guys get notifications that I've posted a new chapter when I've done my editing?

This entire chapter was typed up while listening to Foxes-In Your Arms. Make what of that you will.

reviews are greatly appreciated! *does a backflip*

Look, Thrawn! My favorite character ever. art/Star-Wars-TCG-Grand-Admiral-Thrawn-493988431

* * *

><p>Elijah had left his robe in the rented apartment and now regretted the decision dearly, due to the cold wind whistling through the narrow alleyways. Squinting at the directions he'd scribbled down on his hand, he then came upon a door marked with a crooked three. He knocked twice, and the door slid open, revealing a spotless hallway lit with industrial lighting.<p>

Hand on lightsaber hilt, he entered. The only other door was the one at the end of the hall. It slid open, even as he stared at it. Beyond it, he dimly sensed a gaggle of people, waiting expectantly. There was Jezebel Evergray-and at that, he pinked slightly-and Parlimentarian Yuikon. He walked in, eyes flicking from side to side. A large rounded chamber surrounded him, with people sitting in chairs all around. In the middle was a large podium. He saw Parlimentarian Yuikon standing to the side, whispering in another woman's ear.

"Good evening, Master Baley," said Yuikon. "Welcome to the Biridian Council. Please sit down."

He spotted Jessie serving tea to another one of the Council members, a dark skinned man with a downturned mouth. She saw him looking and winked.

Yuikon stepped onto the dais and uttered a few Collassian words of welcome. The others murmured them back in kind.

"We are here today to discuss the feasibility of having a Republic base, headed by a Jedi on Collassan," she said. "In order to make the negotiations much…fairer, we have brought a Jedi to our headquarters. The Separatists know of this, and in order to prove that they are better at protection than the Republic, have stationed a Subjugator-class heavy cruiser and two Providence-class carriers here. They are now in orbit as of this morning."

"The Separatists need three ships to eliminate a Jedi? I beg your pardon, Master Jedi, but surely you aren't that difficult to kill!"

Elijah shrugged, widening his eyes. In situations like these, he'd learned, it was best to play along and let them put their feet in their mouths. The man who'd spoken was painfully young and clean-shaven; Elijah wondered whether a seat on the Council was passed down through generations. If only he'd looked through the datasheet again before coming here.

"This is merely further proof that siding with the Republic will benefit us greatly," spoke up another woman. Elijah identified her as Kylana Smiri, the one who was pushing for a treaty with the Republic.

"The Separatist presence is greater in the Outer Rim, and the Republic has been unwilling to help many territories here, such as Eriadu-"

"Eriadu has the blessings of the Tarkin family and good commerce-" countered Smiri.

An Aqualish spoke up. "Eriadu is an important trade route and Shayla-Paige Tarkin commands Chancellor Palpatine's respect."  
>"And the senator of Collassan doesn't? Are you implying that-"<p>

"I implied nothing," said the Aqualish, Ornfuj Gheei hotly. "Perhaps you should learn to differentiate between real and imaginary insults."

"Perhaps I did not make myself clear enough," said Elijah. All eighteen Parlimentarians were giving him a headache again. He possibly couldn't remember their names and keep up with their jibes at the same time. They looked at him, nonplussed.

"Your only obstacle to the Republic is us. The Jedi. Your governments do not trust us, the general public dislikes us. Why not lay it out in terms easier for me to understand? Explain me why you are opposed to the idea of a Jedi heading a base here."

If a blaster fight broke out after this, it would be entirely his fault. Then again, men like him weren't made for diplomatic missions.

His gaze fell on the man with the unhappy mouth. "Parlimentarian Elkan, would you care to tell us?"

A brief flash of surprise ran over his features, before he stood up and smiled.

"A base here won't be good for our pride if all Jedi have blunt tongues like you, Master Baley," he smiled effusively, prompting laughs from his audience and Elijah understood the inherent message: mind your place, you've no hold here, "And we are not afraid of the Confederacy of Independent Systems. The Republic offers us many things, and most of us would be more than happy to accept your assistance, because, really, we hate space pirates as much as you do."

"But," he warned, holding up a finger as Elijah opened his mouth to counter him, "you asked us why we fear your kind. Then answer me this: What prevents you from falling to the Dark Side? What stops your ilk from tearing our minds apart for your amusement?"

Ilk? Of all the words in Basic, he found ilk? Jehoshaphat!

"The same qualities that prevent you from betraying the trust put in your public office, Parlimentarian," sighed Baley. "The same sense of duty, justice and honor that demands we uphold the traditions of a just and fair government. We Jedi swore an oath to protect the Republic, thousands of years ago. The CIS may be a better form of the Republic, which is something I doubt highly, but, it is not the Republic. You want to be sure that the Republic won't betray you," he argued, voice rising higher and higher, "then ask a Jedi to protect you! They'll do it until their dying breath!"

"And what if the Republic decides to leave this place? And what if your proposed base brings the battle to us?"

Somehow, Elijah knew that replying with a "then you'll all die" would be a bad idea.

"We'll do our best to protect your planet from them," replied Elijah. "The Republic does care about its constituents."

"Only if the system in question is important enough to protect," said Yuikon suddenly.

"Isn't that true of all of us?" Elijah shot back hotly and immediately regretted it. Nevertheless, he continued. "We only care for those things useful, even valuable for us."

"I agree," spoke the Aqualish, tapping the plastisteel with a hand. "A most notable example would be Stanistia's shared army with Elenistan. Elenistan shares its phrik ores with the larger country, which, incidentally, sells the ore to the CIS."

"You really have it in for us, don't you," snarled Smiri. The man next to her pulled her down, hissing something. The Aqualish let out a noise of derision and turned back to Elijah.

"Your base might be bad for the economy, Jedi. Humans like her will vote against pro-Republic ideology, simply because it won't be good for business. Is this what you meant by your pretty line about caring only for useful things?"

"Phrik has many uses, of which only some is sold as Force repelling droid armor," snapped Smiri, "and that metal is the least of what Stanistia shares with our largest partner."

"Holoflash," stage whispered the Aqualish, "they also exchange STIs in a poor attempt at diplomacy."

Smiri let out an incoherent scream of rage. The whole affair was reminiscent of children pulling hair. He could see Jessie rolling her eyes. They do this all the time she mouthed at him.

"What about the Sith?" asked a Twi'lek. He stepped forward, into the dim lights, and Elijah dimly identified him as Arnols Plini.

You wouldn't have recognized me otherwise, Master Baley, thought Plini amusedly. Baley shot him a glare. It was irritating when strangers presumed to communicate with him mentally.

"What about them?" asked Yuikon, frowning. "They don't exist. They've not been seen for the past thousand years."

"No, Parlimentarian. They do exist. Why shouldn't they? If the Jedi do, so should they. After all, the Sith are the antithesis to the Jedi. The Count of Serenno is one-observe the red lightsaber he wields. If the Jedi are Republic loyalists, then surely the Sith will work against them, namely by supporting the Separatists. Surely we want to be on the side with the forces of good?" He finished persuasively, tilting his head.

Clearly, this man knew how to get what he wanted. Elijah made a mental note to look him up later on the HoloNet. Most of the Council was already under Plini's sway.

"The Republic has its uses for phrik as well, and more systems to sell that ore to. Parlimentarian Smiri, your country could profit even more from the Republic."

"I'm calling this to a vote," said Yuikon hastily, seeing the Aqualish frown and begin to say something. "All in favor of the Republic, raise your hands."

Two-thirds of the hands went up. Most of them had already made up their minds. Arnols Plini's speech had convinced them of the rightness of their decision.

"The base will be built here," said Yuikon, and then looked at her screen. "The Council has two requests however."

Elijah indicated for her to continue.

"First, the base in question will have both a Jedi and one of our men in command."

"Why?" asked Baley.

"To prevent any miscommunications between you and our governments."

Parlimentarian Elkan raised his hand. "It is also to ensure that the CIS would not rout us. The Jedi are famed for their diplomacy, not military strategy." And you don't look like you're good at either Elkan thought. Elijah heard him, but gave no reaction. He wouldn't give him that satisfaction.

"Is that your military opinion?" asked Ornfuj Gheei, shifting in his seat. "If it is, then no wonder the Grand Alliance Military did such a wonderful job of protecting the Upper Steppes from Caravax."

"The Grand Alliance Military takes orders from High Command-" began Elkan stiffly.

"The GAM takes orders from High Command only when you and your gooks aren't around. Aren't our power politics amusing, Master Baley?" smiled the alien.

"The second request is that, since we no longer have a High Command," and at this, Yuikon glared at the fresh-faced young man, who shrank into his chair, "you must help us remove the CIS starships from our system."

"Singlehandedly? Without any outside help?" inquired Elijah. It wasn't as if his day was going to possibly get any worse.

She looked down at her screen again and then up at him. "Yes, Master Jedi." 

* * *

><p>Once outside, he shielded his terminal and sent the recording he'd made to the Tol Temple, slipping the datachip into his inner breast pocket.<p>

Now, there was the matter of the missing Jedi. He was determinedly not thinking about the second demand made of him by the Council. While their decision would make the whole planet join the Republic, destroying three warships was entirely out of his depth. But then, he was never particularly good at anything. Elijah scowled at the pavement. Elkan had gotten to him with his taunting. If he ever met that man in a dark alley, he'd punch him first.

He was loath to return to his cramped quarters and instead made his way out into the sunshine, turning up his collar against the blustery wind and taking out a slightly damp cigarra.

On his datapad, he did an idle search for missing persons after looking up the international security website for Pannalan, setting the search engine to look for missing or dead adults who'd disappeared twenty days ago, to account for the time he'd spent coming here. Over five thousand results appeared.

Cedaar Sullist had gone silent while on a trip to a winter resort, to investigate something. It was reasonable to assume she'd disguised herself. Outer Rim worlds did not think highly of Force wielders. Nevertheless, Elijah set the search engine running once more, to look for Bothans, along with the previous filters and stowed the pad in his pocket, raising his hand to catch a bus to the Carameen Gardens, where they'd had that ball the night before. Surrounding himself with peaceful living things that did not talk back seemed like a good idea at this droid was a rustbucket who glanced at Elijah and removed fifteen credits from his card.

He took a window seat, ignoring the other passengers and brought out three holo-newspapers to look for any relevant news. There was nothing much of interest, other than a few editorials on his arrival and what it meant for international politics. There was an interview snippet with the Separatist ambassador, which he marked out to listen to later.

Over and over, his eyes kept flicking to the video clip, until finally he dismissed the pages and tapped the resume button. His ear bud was on, and Daneel's voice was suddenly in his mind.

"The Jedi serve the Republic with honor, and dignity, but there is no honor in serving a corrupted, outdated institution, flawed and crumbling. They are stuck in their laws and blindly follow a code of ethics that do not permit for adaption to changing times. This is their downfall."

"What do you propose the Jedi do?" asked the interviewer, a Togrutan.

"Change with the times, I think. I would never be so presumptuous as to force my opinion on them, but rigidity isn't the answer to all of our problems. The CIS is more than willing to open dialogues with the Republic, again."

"To what end? Would any of the Separatists go back to such a Republic? Would General Grievous even allow it that to happen?"

"I never said that any of us are willing to rejoin the Republic. While it would be too optimistic to expect the Republic to change its ways, we can certainly ask for slight capitulations."

The interviewer began to ask what those capitulations were, and really, Elijah wanted to hear them too, he'd missed their intense debates in earlier meetings, but the breaking news interrupted him and he expanded the window to find a proclamation that Eleva Yuikon had been assassinated and he was the prime suspect. 


End file.
